disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Football Camp
"Football Camp" is the second segment of the thirty-sixth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Remy and Cricket attend football camp in an attempt to impress Remy’s Dad. Plot In flashback, Russell Remington leaves a match to see the birth of his son, Remy. When he sees that the infant Remy does not appear to have any interest in football he becomes disappointed. Many years later, Remy shows off his football skills through his dad's video game based on his football success. He tells Cricket that he plans to join the Lil' Bengals Football Camp that is to be hosted by Russell so that he can impress him. Cricket decides to come along as well to support his friend. The rest of the Green Family come along to support Cricket except for Gramma Alice (a Rooster's fan) who believes that she is in "enemy territory" and continues to lambaste the Bengals. Tilly spots the Bengal's mascot and, believing him to be a real "giant kitty", plots to show love and affection to him whether he likes it or not. Russell is surprised by the presence of Remy and Cricket, but allows them to stay though he tells Remy that he is not giving him special treatment. Russell has the kids run through an obstacle course where he tells Cricket that he is "fast and agile, but have no brains whatsoever". Remy on the other hand is able to calculate his game plan, but he physically is incapable of performing the regiment. The two realize that they have something the other needs and disguise themselves as one body with Remy as the head and Cricket as the body. This surprisingly works as Russell thinks that Remy had a growth spurt while the Greens cannot see that Cricket is the body. They prove to be a great combination, but during a later run, their ruse is discovered (with Tilly learning that the mascot is not a real Bengal tiger) and Russell is disappointed in the deception. Cricket tells Russell that Remy can play circles around him through the video game and both Remington's agree to the challenge using the jumbotron as the screen. The Remingtons play a good game between them, but during the last inning, Remy faints from stress. In a hallucinatory state, Remy repictures his birth with him telling his father he is a man. He awakens and manages to defeat his father at the game. Afterwards, Russell asks Remy why he was so determined to be part of the camp if he does not like football that much and he tells him that he just wanted him to be proud of him. Russell states that he is already proud of the things he does (violin, dancing and puzzle solving) and that he is proud to call him his son. Cricket cries over the emotional resolution. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington * Colton Dunn as Russell Remington * Lorraine Toussaint as Rashida Remington * Danny Trejo as Vasquez Trivia * This episode reveals that Remy was born during one of Russell's football matches. * Alice continues to voice her distaste with the Big City Bengals since "Dinner Party". * The video game Russell Remington's End Zone Rush is an obvious reference to the Madden NFL series. ** Despite being called End Zone Rush, the cover calls it Football Destroyer. ** The game is also listed as Football Destroyer '19, which would imply that the game came out in 2018. This is somewhat baffling, seeing as how the episode aired in 2020 so the game would either had to have been labeled as Football Destroyer '20 or 21''. * '''Moral: There are many ways to impress your loved ones. External links * Football Camp on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Big City Greens episodes